I Move the Stars for No One
by LadyWriter
Summary: Sarah returns home after eight years for a teaching job, but now, there are obstacles in her way. A Goblin King that won't give up, a man who wants what he cannot have, and the overwhelming feeling that she is going insane. Read and follow Sarah into the spiral that is quickly becoming her life.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, story, songs, quotes, or anything from The Labyrinth. All rights belong to their rightful owners. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

**Chapter 1: How You Turned My World**

In a small town a young woman stood frozen on the doorstep of her family home. The woman had long brown hair pulled into a braid touching the small of her back. Twin emerald eyes stared out catching memories of her younger days in the very house in front of her. The woman took a step forward before freezing once more eyes locked on a pair of pale blue eyes that stared back at her. The younger boy stood gazing over the ledge of the window and he looked at the girl with confusion then recognition.

Before the girl could do or say anything to alert the boy to keep quiet, he turned away and she could see his mouth open as he announced she was there. The girl let out a sigh unable to keep from reaching behind her and tugging on the edge of her braid a nervous habit she picked up in high school. The last time she had been to this house was four years ago and now she had returned and the memories still haunted her.

The door flung open and an older woman stood there wide eyed and breathing heavily. The woman rushed forward and wrapped her arms around the girl crushing her in a bear hug. The brunette haired woman didn't have time to ever comment as she was dragged into the house bag and all. Once she was inside she stood by the stairs and took a deep breath unable to distract herself from the assault of memories.

"Sarah! What a surprise?" the woman with blonde hair and blue eyes just like the child's said.

"Sorry, I didn't call. I didn't actually know if I would make it, but here I am," the brunette girl, Sarah replied.

"How is your mother?" the woman asked conversationally motioning for the girl to remove her coat.

"She's doing fine. She's the one that suggested I was overdue to come home. I graduated last month sorry I didn't send the invitations I didn't want anyone to come," the girl said darkly looking down at her feet.

"Robert would have loved to have been there, but work has been keeping him overly busy. A new man in town has inherited a huge estate and is having Robert comb through the details," the woman said with a smile.

Sarah Williams was the daughter of the highly sought after lawyer Robert Williams. When Sarah was a little girl they had left their big city life for the country. It wasn't enough for her mother Linda however who after three years declared that it was impossible for her to remain her and divorced Robert leaving Sarah in his care. Two short years later when Sarah was fourteen her father remarried a local woman named Karen and shortly after she gave birth to a boy named Tobias or Toby for short. It was that year that Sarah went through her most trying time and shortly after her sixteenth birthday Sarah asked to move to the city with her mother due to certain circumstances. Since then she had only returned home a small amount of times since that day.

"I understand. I just came by to say hello before I go to check into my hotel," Sarah explained still feeling very uncomfortable.

"Nonsense, you are going to stay here for however long you need. No matter what has happened in the past you are family and family doesn't have to stay in hotels," Karen exclaimed once again pulling Sarah into a hug.

"Thank you," Sarah replied unable to come up with a good enough reason to say no.

"Why don't you come and have some coffee with me. I know Toby would love to hear what you have been up to," Karen suggested nodding to the boy who was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet for acknowledgement from his big sister.

"Sure," Sarah said mildly and began to move towards the kitchen stopping at a chair before almost collapsing into it.

"How was the trip here?" Karen asked as she made the coffee.

"It was fine just long," Sarah replied with a small smile and turned her attention to study her half-brother.

Toby was still full of energy but what ten year old boy wasn't. Sarah knew that even though she was much older than him almost thirteen years to be exact the boy had bonded with her completely at a young age, but Sarah couldn't forget the guilt for what had happened when she was fourteen. Toby smiled a wide grin and couldn't stop himself from running around the table and clobbering her in a hug. Once he felt he had hugged her tight enough he let go and sat beside her on the chair.

"So Sarah what brings you back?" Karen asked setting a cup in front of the young woman.

"Unfinished business I guess. Ever since that day, I have wanted to come back and face the past, but," Sarah trailed off unable to finish.

"Ah, well I'm glad your back. Do you have a job you are looking for here?" Karen continued.

"I am the new English teacher at the local high school. I don't start for another month, but I figured I would need time to settle down and reacquaint myself with the town," Sarah replied a smile on her face as she sipped what she considered liquid gold.

"Wow," Karen replied truly happy for the other woman.

The rest of the evening passed with light conversation and no mention of the past. Karen told Sarah what her family had been up to while Sarah shared stories of her college experience and spending the summers traveling with her mother. It was late into the evening when the door opened and an older man walked into the room. His own emerald eyes took one look at the person sitting at his table and he rushed forward almost hauling the girl out of the chair as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Please tell me you're not an illusion," Robert Williams commanded pulling the girl back so he could look her in the face.

"I'm real daddy I promise," Sarah said with a smile hugging him back.

The two embraced and Sarah found herself retelling the same information to her father that she had told her stepmother only an hour or two before. Then her father began to launch into what he had been up to and Sarah was surprised by how much his business had grown. She knew her father had been looking for a change of pace, but she didn't expect the business to be so good in this small town.

"Oh, by the way Mr. Kobold will be coming to visit us for dinner tomorrow evening. I think you'll like him Sarah he's an interesting man," Robert said with a smile taking a sip of his cup of coffee.

"Mr. K is coming!" Toby announced happily clapping his hands together.

"Who is Mr. Kobold?" Sarah asked surprised.

"Jared Kobold, he's a newer member of our humble town. He took the Art teacher's job at the school after Margaret Meek decided to retire last year. Toby met him several times through my business dealings with him and has taken to the poor man," Robert explained leaning over to ruffle his young son's hair.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur of stories, food, and relaxation. When it finally came time to turn out the lights and head to bed Sarah paused uncertain if she was to sprawl on the couch or was there a room for her. Karen paused on the stairs and then with a smile motioned Sarah to follow her up the stairs. She quietly followed the woman down the hall and was surprised when she stopped at the room that had belonged to her baby brother years ago.

"We decided that Toby needed a smaller room and we knew that if you ever came back you would need something a little more grown up," Karen said with a smile opening the door and revealing a nicely decorated room. It wasn't overly decorated for one person, but it suggested a more feminine touch.

"Thank you," Sarah said with a small smile unable to explain why she was almost afraid to step over the threshold, but after a moment she made herself do just that.

After Karen had vanished into her own room and Sarah had showered and changed into a pair of shorts and t-shirt to sleep in. Sarah moved towards the balcony not opening it, but instead leaning her forehead against the glass. She was assaulted by memories of the night she had to fight for her brother, but she wouldn't let it go passed that night. No one had known how the next two years had damaged her, but when she had decided to leave it was in hopes she could leave it all behind her, but she knew that wasn't possible after finding herself pulled back to the place where it all began.

Sarah crawled under the sheets and like she did every night she closed her eyes tightly and tried not to think of anything other than sleep. She tried to ignore the sounds of scurrying feet as they ran around the room or the voices that were mere whispers. The hardest to ignore was the feeling of a ghostly hand brushing the hair from her face before she finally slipped into sleep.

The Goblin King had truly turned her world and now she was dealing with the fallout. Even at her darkest point when she and most of the people around her had felt she was going insane she hadn't actually felt him there, but now suddenly returning to the place it all began she could feel him there. Now she had to try to figure out if she was really insane or if the Goblin King wanted something from her. Her dreams that night were filled with the possible outcomes of a confrontation with the man, but the one that dragged her, the deepest in, was the one where she found herself wrapped in his arms.


End file.
